The Lost Era
by LunaBellatrix
Summary: An orphan girl in London in 1790 is visited by a Professor and is invited to Hogwarts. A tale of petticoats, vagabonds, and magic!


**Chapter 1**

"CAT! Cat, where the devil are you? Always underfoot when not wanted but never to be found when there is an errand at hand!"

The man's booming voice travelled through the Theatre Royal of Drury Lane and reached Caleb Braithwaite, the doorkeeper. Caleb wished his friend luck at avoiding the grouchy man as he watched a hackney cab pull up outside the theatre. Minerva McGonagall stepped down from the carriage and luckily avoided a brown puddle as she paid the driver. Her black hair was forcefully tied back and her embroidered dark gown and petticoat signalled her wealth to Caleb. The stern looking lady reached Caleb and gave him a surprising smile.

"Good Morning, sir" She said as Caleb tipped his hat to her.

"I am enquiring about a Miss Catherine Royal; do you know where I may be able to find her?"

Caleb was alarmed that this upper-class Lady was looking for the orphan girl yet led her inside to the theatre's pit. They entered into a smell of polish and a haze of dust as the cleaners were attacking the debris of the last night's performance. Minerva was led to the front of the theatre, where a pompous man was shouting himself red on the grand stage. He abruptly stopped when he saw Caleb and the well-dressed lady approach. He climbed down from the stage and greeted her politely, ignoring Caleb completely.

"Hello, I am Mr Sidgeon; the Prompt Manager and you are Ms…?"

"Ms McGonagall, I am looking for Miss Catherine Royal."

"Ah, yes I am as well, however that foolish child is nowhere to be seen."

Mr Sidgeon looked at McGonagall enquiringly yet Minerva did not reveal any information.

"Well, I shall have another look backstage and inform you precisely when I find her, madam." Mr Sidgeon continued.

He bowed to her and strode off to a small door hidden by a curtain directly next to the stage. The moment the door shut a girl ungraciously slid down the ropes that hung from the ceiling above the stage. She was a small girl, no doubt thinned by poverty, yet bore a mischievous grin, her ginger hair had fallen haphazardly out of its grey cap. Cat stepped down from the stage as Caleb bid good day to the Lady and left.

"Ah, so you must be Catherine Royal?" McGonagall enquired sternly.

"Yes ma-am."

"Child you should be more careful, what if you hurt yourself?" She scolded.

Cat grinned in earnest, "Oh no ma-am, I'm always landing on my feet, that's why they call me Cat."

"Hmmm…Well, Cat, may I speak to you, somewhere private?"

"I, what's this about?" Cat asked tentatively.

"Don't worry child, you will find out soon enough."

Cat silently led McGonagall through the velvet curtain and through the door that led to backstage. The smell of powder and paint reached McGonagall's nostrils and she sighed happily, she always did love the theatre. Cat steered McGonagall through many corridors, expertly guiding them through the old props and manuscripts. Finally, Cat reached a comfortably furnished large room.

Cat hovered at the door, "This is the green room, it is where the actors come after their performance."

"Will it be free from visitors for now?" asked McGonagall briskly.

Cat nodded and she shut the door as the Lady sat down on the nearest over-stuffed sofa and hesitantly Cat followed.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts School for Gifted Students, and I have come to offer you a place."

Cat's eyes widened in surprise as Minerva carried on, "I have something to tell you, child. You possess the ability of Magic. You are a Witch."

Cat sprung up immediately, she attempted to laugh at the old lady's foolishness yet no words came out. For once in her life, Cat Royal was speechless. McGonagall smiled knowingly and withdrew a sealed letter from her cloak and placed it on the seat Cat had vacated.

Cat's shock subsided and she said hoarsely, "How dare you! I am not a witch! You're having a laugh, lady."

"No, I am not child. Would you like me to prove it? Come, sit."

Cat picked up the enveloped letter and perched on the sofa expectantly. McGonagall withdrew a long stick from her sleeve and flicked it at the wooden table in front of them. Before Cat's eyes the table turned into a smelly, squawking pig and back into a table.

Cat looked at the floor, "I-I-I always thought I was different, I could always climb trees higher than the others, I never got hurt" she muttered more to herself than to McGonagall.

"Yes, well child that is magic you used. Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry will help you control and develop your magic."

Cat noticed what she was holding in her hands and tore open the envelope.

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_Dear Miss Royal,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress_

Cat fervently read onto the next piece of parchment.

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**UNIFORM **__First-year students will require: _

_Three sets of plain work robes (black) _

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear _

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

_**COURSE BOOKS**__ All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_1 wand _

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_1 set glass or crystal phials _

_1 telescope _

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Cat looked up excitedly at Professor McGonagall's eyes, "This is really happening, isn't it?" she whispered.

**A/N Thankyou for reading! Please review! Not sure if I should carry this story on, what do you think?**


End file.
